Frosty Kingdom
by krazzygamer3y2
Summary: 2 years after the events in the Movies: Rise of the Guardians and Frozen! Jack Frost and Elsa meet each other and then a turn of events happen because of the return of two great villains! What'll happen and will their relationship survive until the end? Find out! Inspired from a picture by Cylonka Main Theme of Fanfic Linkin Park - Castle of Glass


_**Now was I supposed to be well-commited to my Super Pokemon series? Well, I have been busy and I haven't updated Super Pokemon as much as I used to. I may lose interest or I may keep going but it really depends on time. Anyways, after 2 pictures which were made by an amazing artist named Cylonka. This described the two characters Jack Frost (From Rise of the Guardians) and Queen Elsa (From Frozen) and with the fan-made movie title, Frosty Kingdom. After looking at it, I immediately thought up of a fanfiction which may turn into a movie. So there you go. It will be in chapters obviously but I'm writing it to make it seem as if this fanfic was a movie. But now, enough chitchat! Let's enjoy the first chapter of Frosty Kingdom (The fan-made sequel to Frozen and Rise of the Guardians!)**_

* * *

Prologue:

Welcome to Arendelle, a large kingdom located at the outskirts of the Norwegian Region. It was ruled by Queen Elsa, along with the princess or otherwise known as the sister to Elsa, Anna. She was married to a guy named Kristoff, who was one of the few men who work by selling ice for a living. Around 2 years ago, he helped Anna find her sister when she ran away after her ice powers were revealed to the world. In this process they find her, only by accident when Elsa freezes Anna's heart and so Kristoff and Olaf (whom they met on the way to find Elsa) decided to take Anna back to Arendelle with Prince Han (whom she believed to be her first love) but unfortunately, Han betrayed her to let her die but in the end, thanks to Olaf saving Anna from freezing death, she managed to escape and saved her sister but unfortunately not able to get an act of true love, she was frozen. Just when all hope was over, turns out Elsa was the key to getting Anna unfrozen! Only after that moment Olaf said "Love will thaw...", that's when Elsa finally knew how to master the ice powers. Thus, getting all the frost out of Arendelle, returning it to its state.

Approximately 2 years has passed since this incident, Elsa became Queen once more but because of the royal proceedings and duties that keep happening with her, she never got a time off for fun unless it was a royal ball or other event that can give time-off for Elsa to have her free time. With Anna, she was married to Kristoff, and they even had a child named Josef. So you can see, a lot has changed in Arendelle since you remember it. But there was one thing Anna wanted Elsa to do, find a husband but unfortunately, Elsa had never found true love to someone and it would normally take some time for her to find the one perfect for her. But it was only one fateful day that the love life would finally dawn on Elsa when she meets the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost!

* * *

Now, who is Jack Frost? He is an immortal and a guardian. He died after drowning in a pool when he was trying to save his sister. But after his death, he became an immortal and was reborn with ice powers. He was then chosen by North (AKA: Santa Claus) to assist the guardians (Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy) to take down the nightmare guardian (otherwise known as Pitch Black). Thankfully, before darkness was about to strike on Earth, thanks to Jack Frost with assistance by a couple of Earthland kids and of course the Guardians, they were able to stop Pitch and he escaped. Never to return, at least for now.

Of course, same time as Arendelle (2 years later), Jack was now bored at this time, there was nothing to do and how he spends his time is just watching other kids what they're doing and whenever he wanted to, make them have fun really wildly. (Literally, one time, he gave one kid who was riding a sleigh, he gave a sort of roller-coaster ride that would've been fun but scary), he was one guy who would get bored real easily and the only thing that keeps him running is having fun with other kids, incognito! On one fateful day back at the Guardian HQ, when he was introduced to watch over Arendelle, his love life would finally strike him the day he will meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle!

* * *

_**There you go, this is how Frosty Kingdom is introduced! Mind that the child's name "Josef" is inspired from the "Winter and Snow Love" story by The Atlantean. And also, while you're waiting for Chapter 1 to be released, here's the main theme of the fanfiction of the movie, a video promoting it will also be coming soon! So stay tuned.**_


End file.
